Singing Demigods
by GLEELOVER1564
Summary: William McKinley High's glee club has been taken to Camp Half-Blood where they find out they are demigods. Everything goes down hill from there. Rated T for vlolence.
1. Rachel

**My first story, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.**

Rachel was in William McKinley High School's glee club (New Directions) and she aspired to be on Broadway, but one thing stood in the way of her dream and it was Finn. She was thinking about how to break up with him while she was going home, suddenly somebody grabbed her and pulled her into a dark ally and shoved her into a truck. She screamed and yelled at the stranger, but she stopped screaming when she saw all her fellow glee club members in the truck with her.

A couple minutes later, they ended up in a strawberry farm and they wondered why they were brought. Their kidnapper came out of the truck, he was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and he looked about 16. He introduced himself as Percy Jackson and he apologized for the kidnapping them, but it was the only way he thought of getting them here.

They walked deeper into the farm and the glee club screamed when they saw a dragon sleeping around a tree; Percy calmed them down and told them that Chiron would explain everything once they go to the Big House. A blond girl with gray eyes, Annabeth Chase, and a boy with horns and goat legs, Grover Underwood, joined them. They saw Chiron in a wheelchair and he told the glee club about the Greek gods and explained to them that they exist. He told the New Directions that each of them is the children of the gods, and that they are in a safe place for demigods, Camp Half-Blood.

**Since this is my first story I would like reviews, so…..**

**Please review! D:**


	2. The Break Up

The Glee Club members were confused because most of them had both of their parents. Rachel was adopted and she knew that Shelby was her mother, but nobody knew who her father was, so she was excited to find out. Kurt had a father and he knew that his mother died in a car accident, so he thought all of this was a prank. Percy explained that if they had two biological parents, one was not telling truth. Everybody was mad because their parents did not tell them, but a stranger did.

Annabeth gave them a tour of the camp and let them get settled in the crowded Hermes cabin. Rachel found that it was a perfect time to break up with Finn. They stepped out of the cabin and talked

"Finn I need to tell you something."

"What, Rachel!" Finn was clearly annoyed.

"I don't think we should be in a relationship right now."

"Why!" He was scowling at her.

"We have nothing in common and I know you still love Quinn." She said it as gently as she could.

"I do not like Quinn anymore. She cheated on me with Puck."

"Don't deny it Finn. Just don't." She walked away and left Finn thinking about what she said.

Rachel looked for Annabeth and found her in the Athena cabin. Rachel stayed there with Annabeth until dinner. Rachel told Annabeth about Finn and Annabeth tried to comfort her, but Rachel could only think about what a jerk he was to her. He wanted to be with her forever, but he did not care about her. Annabeth told Rachel that Finn was just like Percy, he didn't know what he was doing wrong.

Finn went back in the cabin and he laid down thinking of all the good times he had with Rachel. Then, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes approached him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He was wearing a warm smile trying to welcome his new

cabin-mate.

"Yep, I'm just a little bummed."

"What happened?"

"Well my girlfriend broke up with me and accused me of being in love with my first girlfriend who cheated on me."

"Well it helps to talk it out. Anyway, I'm Luke." He was relieved when he got a chance to change the subject.

"Oh…..um…..I'm Finn"

_The dinner chime rang_

"Time to go"

Everybody went to eat dinner and Rachel and Finn avoided each other. When it was time for the campfire Annabeth told the camp that a glee club was there, so New Directions sang "Light up the World" and "Rolling in the Deep". After, everybody went back to their cabins and slept, but Kurt missed Blaine and he thought about what was happening in Lima.

**It's sort of a filler…. But… Please review!**


End file.
